The Bouncer and The Mighty Dragon
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: It's a story focusing on King and Ryo...and how their love came to be! And it's because there are so few stories written about this couple-so here you go!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and dolls! I have decided to branch out and write stories about some other couples! And this story focuses on Southtown's number one bouncer, King, and her developing love story with Ryo Sakazaki! So this chapter is a bit of backstory!

Enough of the blather, on to the story!

She was a woman for whom no one had did anything nice or good for. Everything that the bouncer known as 'King' ever wanted, she had to fight for. Her whole life was a fight. When she was 16, she found herself in a very serious situation-she was now the sole caretaker of her little brother, Jean. So she took whatever money she could get, and headed to Thailand.

She had traveled to Thailand to learn the mysterious Muay Thai. Unfortunately, because she was both a woman and a foreigner, she was refused training by nearly every school. So she cut her long hair, and wrapped her breasts to give off the impression that he was a young boy. After her 'change', she was able to find someone to teach her Muay Thai. But since she couldn't develop strength in her arms, she focused her teaching into developing her legs and kicks.

Soon, she began to participate in exhibitions. And not only did she fight, but she won. Eventually, King was scheduled to take on a prominent local competitor. This fight was a big deal, so the local area was packed. King stood in the arena, and faced Payak, the area's best fighter. They tapped fists, and began to circle each other in the ring. Payak fired a kick towards King's head-but she ducked the attack. Payak then tried to hit her with an elbow strike, which she blocked with her forearm. Payak pushed her into the corner, trying to drive his knees into her midsection. She tried to block the attacks, but they came at a relentless pace.

She decided to fight back, and pushed him back into the middle of the ring. Payak gathered himself before throwing a kick towards King's midsection. She turned to the side, absorbing the blow, and retaliated by throwing a kick into Payak's side. The attack staggered Payak, and King pressed her advantage-she then spun and connected with a roundhouse kick, then leapt and hit Payak with a leaping side kick.

Payak was reeling and King was coming for more- she tried another side kick, but that attack was blocked. King pushed off on her other leg, and flipped away. The crowd was going crazy—and Payak saw that he was losing this fight. So he charged at King and grabbed her shirt. King responded by kneeing Payak several times, and finished by putting her leg into his chest and using it to push him away.

The noise of the crowd concealed the ripping sound. King looked at Payak-who now held a piece of her shirt in his hands. The crowd's noise died down. Payak said, "What is this? A woman fighter?" King, who realized that Payak's actions had exposed her (in more ways than one) covered her chest. The cheers, which were spurring her fight, had turned to jeers. King then ran out of the arena, crying as she did.

The next morning, King and her brother were traveling again. With their funds rapidly dwindling, King decided to go to America and start over. But once again, fate would not be kind to King…it was late one night when King was returning home. As she was walking, she ran into a rather rotund man and three of his lackeys. He said, "Hey, baby…you're in Jack Turner's turf. There's a toll you gotta pay!"

King stood back, and got into a rudimentary fighting stance. Her opponents laughed-until King hit one of them with a roundhouse kick. The others tried to attack-one was kicked in his midsection, and then King kneed him in the face. She then leapt and kicked the other in the face. Jack said, "Oh, you wanna play rough, huh? I like it rough, sweetheart…" King tried to kick Jack, but it was like hitting a wall. She tried another attack, but that one failed, as well. Jack then grabbed her around her neck, and the forch, as well as his weight, brought King to her knees.

Jack laughed, and said, "That's how a woman's supposed to be…on her knees in front of a man." King struggled to get free, but to no avail. At that, a black car pulled up. The door opened, and Mr. Big-the enforcer of South Town's biggest crime boss- said, "OK, Jack. Let her down." Jack released King, and Mr. Big walked over to her. He said, "Sorry about that, ma'am. I haven't seen you around these parts."

King said, "What do you want with me?" Mr. Big said, "I have an exciting job opportunity for you." King said, "What-being one of you little street tramps?" Mr. Big replied, "No way! You're far too talented for that. This was a recruitment drive. Mr. Howard's interests could always use additional protection." And that was how King became an 'enforcer' for Geese Howard. Geese had her placed at one of his clubs-the L'Amour.

And for a while things had gotten better for King. She was making decent money-but every night she had to deal with Jack Turner-and his propositioning. She dealt with it all-because to her, there was no other option. And one night, she was helping out, when Mr. Big and Geese Howard came into the L'Amour club. She personally took them to their special table. But she was able to stay within earshot of their discussion. She couldn't make out the entire conversation, but she did pick up some things…a karate master…causing problems for Geese…kidnapping…

This was all disturbing to King. However, she didn't think anything of it. It was about three nights later, when King was hanging out with the regulars of the L'Amour. The door opened, and a newcomer walked in. King took notice of him-because he wore an orange karate gi. King said, "May I help you?" The newcomer announced, "I was told that someone here could give me information." The man looked around and saw King, and walked up to her. He said, "You're the best dressed…maybe you know."

King replied, "Know what? What do you want?" The man said, "My sister disappeared, and the fat slob told me to ask the bouncer at L'Amour nightclub." King thought, _Geese Howard and Mr. Big mentioned a kidnapping…that must be it…_King said, "Look, I'm sorry…but I don't know anything." The man said, "I don't believe you!" King then said, "Well, if you won't, then I've got to throw you out!" The man got into a fighting stance, and said, "Try it! I'm not going to stop until I find my sister!"

The man charged King, and King got into a fighting stance, as well. She threw a kick at her opponent's head, but he blocked the attack and in one smooth motion, countered by throwing a punch at King's head. She ducked the punch, and countered by roundhouse kicking him in the chest. The attack pushed him back- but he continued to come at King. She then realized, _my opponent isn't one of those drunks…he's sober, and that gi isn't for show…_

But she had a few tricks of her own…she spun and threw her leg out, and a blue sphere of energy shot towards the opponent. He leapt over the attack, and as he landed, King thought, _I've got him!_She leapt into the air, and tried to deliver a leaping side kick. The fighter saw this, and reacted by throwing an uppercut- which launched him and his opponent into the air.

The attack surprised King-who was already committed to her jump kick. And her opponent's attack struck her flush in the chest. The force of the attack tore King's shirt-and she fell to the ground, landing on her side. The man landed, and said, "Now, mister…will you tell me what I want to know?" He looked at the opponent…and heard soft sobbing. The opponent sat up…and he saw that his 'male' opponent was a woman. She had covered up her chest, and scooted back into a wall. She saw him approaching her, and thought, _It's happening again…the humiliation, the shame…_

She had closed her eyes…but she felt something covering her upper body. She looked, and saw that the man had taken his gi top and covered her with it. He said, "Oh…I'm so sorry…" He walked her out of the club, and as they did, she thought, _It's the first time…it's the first time a man has done something nice for me…_She said, "No…don't apologize…you were worried about your sister…I don't know anything…but I remember Geese Howard and Mr. Big mention about a kidnapping…it must be your sister they were talking about."

The man said, "Thanks, ma'am. I should like to know the name of who helped me." King said, "You can call me King. And you are?" He walked to his motorcycle, and said, "It's Ryo. Ryo Sakazaki." He then drove off…

All right…this is the end of this chapter…but the conclusion will be coming soon! And as usual, comment and leave feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

_The first chapter focused on King-so this chapter will be the background for Ryo Sakazaki, her love interest…so read on!_

He was like so many other boys his age-no, scratch that. When your father is a world-renown martial artist, you don't grow up like other boys. And at a young age, Ryo Sakazaki began training under his father, Takuma, who was the master of the Kyokugen-ryu Karate. Sometime during Ryo's training, he met and befriended Robert Garcia-who became Ryo's sparring partner.

But when Ryo turned 10, his life took a tragic turn. His mother, Ronnet, was killed in a car accident. Takuma believed that the 'accident' was a targeted threat at his family. Takuma then left his family-which made 10-year-old Ryo the man of the house. It also meant that he had to take care of and protect his younger sister, Yuri. Ryo did what he could-taking odd jobs at construction sites, and street fighting.

It was in street fighting that Ryo discovered his calling. And like many other fighters, Ryo lost his fair share of fights. But he soon got better-and he soon began to win many fights. Eventually, Ryo became a renown and fearsome fighter. It was during one of his fights that he earned his nickname-after a string of impressive victories-'The invincible Dragon'.

But one day…everything changed. Ryo came home-and something was off. He saw that the door had been forced open. He also didn't see his sister, Yuri…but he saw her purse on the table. And he knew-with Yuri being a 17 year old-that she didn't go anywhere without her purse. Moments later, Robert came in. After looking over the mess, they decided to 'investigate'.

Their 'investigation' led them to the seedy underworld of Southtown. Ryo was tipped off that someone-a fat biker at Mac's Bar-might have some information. Ryo headed to the seedy bar, and saw the rather large biker standing in a group. Ryo approached him, and said, "Hey-I'm looking for someone. A fat biker…" Jack said, "Oh, yeah? And who are you?" Ryo replied, "I'm Ryo Sakazaki. And I heard that a fat biker could give me information. I'm looking for my sister…"

Jack replied, "Well, she ain't here, karate kid! Tho if she was, I'd like to show her something…" Ryo replied, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my sister like that." Jack said, "Oh, yeah? And what will you do about it?" Jack had walked up to Ryo, and tried to intimidate him. Ryo said, "I wouldn't do that…it isn't a good idea to battle with 'The Invincible Dragon'." Jack's eyes widened, and he said, "You're 'The Invincible Dragon'? Boy, if I beat you, my stock with Geese will go up!" Jack then brought his fists up to fight, and Ryo followed suit.

Jack then tried to bull-rush Ryo, but he sidestepped Jack's attack. Ryo drew his fist back, and Jack said, "You can't hurt me with one punch!" But Ryo threw the punch-and suddenly, Jack was hit with several punches, and Ryo finished with an uppercut that sent Jack flying. Ryo walked to Jack, and put his foot on Jack's chest. Ryo said, "_Now_ do you want to talk?"

Jack said, "Alright, alright. Let me up, and I'll talk." Ryo did that, and Jack said, "Man…you hit hard! Look, buddy…I'm not that tight with Geese…but if you head to the L'Amour nightclub, you might find someone there who knows something. That's the club the Geese Howard and his Number 2, Mr. Big often discussed business matters. Ask the bouncer there." Ryo then hopped on his motorcycle, and took off for the nightclub.

Later…Ryo pulled his motorcycle into the nearly empty parking lot of the L'Amour nightclub. He then pushed open the doors-he heard soft music playing, and saw a few people chatting and milling about. He looked at a well-dressed person.-who was walking up to him. The person said, "May I help you?" Ryo replied, "I was told that I could get information here. Maybe you know something…"

The person-who Ryo guessed had to be a bouncer- replied, "Know something? Know something like what?" Ryo replied, "My sister went missing a few days ago, and the fat slob of a biker at Mac's Bar told me the bouncer there had some information." Ryo saw the face of the bouncer change-but she replied, "I'm sorry…but I don't know anything." Ryo replied, "I don't believe you!" The bouncer replied, "That's your problem! And I'd suggest you leave if you don't want a problem!" Ryo said, "You cannot make me leave!"

The bouncer then got into fighting stance, as Ryo charged. The bouncer attacked with a roundhouse kick, which Ryo ducked. Ryo then tried throwing a punch, but the bouncer ducked the attack and delivered a roundhouse kick to Ryo's chest. The attack only stunned Ryo, who staggered backwards. Ryo then saw the bouncer spin, then shot out a blue sphere from her leg. Ryo jumped the attack, and landed. He saw the bouncer leap into the air in order to deliver a leaping side kick.

Ryo then launched himself into the air-fist-first. The attack nailed the bouncer flush in the chest, pushing her backwards. Ryo landed, and the bouncer did as well. Ryo then said, "OK, mister…now will you tell me what I want to know?" His tone-one of anger-had become subdued when he saw his opponent rising. He noted that his attack had torn the bouncer's shirt-and that his 'mister' was in fact, a 'miss'. She had covered her chest, and was softly sobbing.

Ryo walked over to the bouncer, and after removing his gi top, put the top over her shoulders. He apologized, "I'm sorry for that…look, all I want to know is if you've seen my sister." The woman, whose expression had changed from embarrassment and humiliation to almost happiness. She said, "Well, Geese and Mr. Big were here a few weeks ago. They mentioned something about a karate master and a kidnapping. That's all I know." Ryo smiled at her, and said, "That's helpful enough. May I have your name?"

She smiled, and said, "You can call me King. And you are?" Ryo replied, "The name's Ryo. Ryo Sakazaki. Thanks again." He headed outside, and King had followed him. He got on his bike, and revved it up. Before he left, he yelled, "And I'm sorry about your shirt!" He then drove off into the night…

_And that ends Ryo's chapter! Next time-Art of Fighting 2 and beyond!_


End file.
